yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bedroom
Bedroom.png|Yandere-chan's original bedroom. Yandere_Chan's_bedroom_update.jpg|Yandere-chan's new bedroom as of the October 8th, 2015 Update. Yandere-chan's bedroom is the first location the player will start at and is currently the only starting point. As of the November 15, 2015 Update, the time, day, and the location is always displayed in the HUD. It will always be 6:30 AM at home (or 8:00 PM after school). At the north part of the bedroom is a cork board, where the player can place and arrange photos they've taken with their phone, and a computer, where the player can post rumors about an NPC on the school's social website (this feature can only be accessed at night). At the northeast part of the room, there is a door where the player can go straight to school, go down into the basement, or take a bike ride in Buraza Town. At the southeast part of the room is the Senpai Shrine. At the east part of the room are some drawers where the player can change Yandere-chan's panties, and on top of the drawers are some shelves where Yandere-chan can read some manga, which can help her upgrade certain abilities like seduction and numbness. At the southwest part of the room is the bed where Yandere-chan can go to sleep and progress to morning. Finally, at the west part of the room, there is a TV and game console area where Yandere-chan can play video games at night before bed. At night, it will always be 8:00 PM. Yandere-chan wears blue pajamas and is allowed to read Manga or play video games. When it is nighttime, the player is allowed to visit the basement, but not allowed to go to school or the town. The player cannot use the bedroom if Yandere-chan tortures a student for 4 or 18 hours. When the player wakes up, it will be 7:30. Yandere-chan's Panties :Main Article: Panties Yandere-chan has panties that give certain boosts throughout a school day (only one pair doesn't work as of now). In an earlier version of the game, different school uniforms were used to give boosts (e.g. Yandere-chan's socializing skills will increase). The White Panties are currently equipped by default. Senpai Shrine :Main Article: Senpai Shrine Yandere-chan has made her own Senpai Shrine. Her shrine includes a picture of Senpai, an apple Senpai has bitten into, a bandage used by Senpai, and Senpai's toothbrush. Corkboard :Main Article: Corkboard DayCorkboard.png Corkboardpicture.png|Outdated. The corkboard is where Yandere-chan can place the pictures she has taken and display them in her room. It doesn't affect gameplay but is a way of letting the player know how much of a stalker Yandere-chan is. The photos on the corkboard disappear later since it's just a debug build. Uniforms :Main Article: Uniforms In the old version of the game, Yandere-chan could change her uniform. This is now outdated, as the player can change what uniforms Yandere-chan and the other students wear at school before the game starts. Internet :Main Article: Internet Yandere-chan can talk to students and badmouth rivals here at night. It is not fully implemented yet since there is only one correct thing to say that will actually affect someone else negatively, and the option to make posts only becomes available under certain conditions. Video Games :Main Article: Video Games Video games were implemented in the October 8th, 2015 Update with no options available. Currently, as of the October 31st, 2015 Update, the only game available so far is Yanvania: Senpai of the Night. Sleep :Main Article: Sleep There is a bed in Yandere-chan's room that you are able to sleep on after the day is over. It will take the player to the next day. Manga :Main Article: Manga There is a small book case above the panty drawers with an HUD that says "Manga". The player is able to read manga to get benefits, but only at night. There are three series of collectible Manga to read. You must read them in chronological order. Trivia *There is a possibility of pajama parties, presumably in Yandere-chan's bedroom.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650381365750337536 *Hairstyles that contain color other than charcoal gray cannot be worn in the bedroom. *No matter what hairstyle the player chooses in Yandere-chan's bedroom, it will always reset when Yandere-chan goes to school. *The original model of the bedroom was store bought, but the second model is of unknown origin. *The player cannot change Yandere-chan's bust size inside her bedroom. *Pressing the ~ key when inside will change it from day to night and vice versa. Category:Places Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactable Category:Yandere-chan's House